Plants vs. Zombies: Lacking Chlorophyll
Plants vs. Zombies: Lacking Chlorophyll '''is a sequel to '''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It has familiar gameplay to Plants vs. Zombies '''and '''Plants vs. Zombies 2, it contains a story mode, which is simply an adventure mode, a minigame section and more. The game is currently in it's BETA stages and is only available as a demo, for now. note: this game isn't supposed to be educational it isn't supposed to make sense and isn't made you to learn what is chlorophyll, photosynthesis and other stuff Plot The plot is about Dr. Zomboss taking up revenge once again , this time he decides to suck up all of the chlorophyll , making most of the plants weaker, losing their color, making getting past player's defense a lot easier for zombies. But you as the player, and Crazy Dave also, decide to strike and fight Zomboss. notes, Penny has received a malfunction from the time travelling. Areas Tutorial Area where you are meant to learn about the mechanics of the game and achieve basics plants, it's located in the player's front yard during daytime. Sunset Forest The first world in the game, after hearing the news of Dr. Zomboss sucking up the chlorophyll, you along with Crazy Dave decided to check out the forest, and how it looked like, it seemed out of color. The area is located in a forest, during early afternoon, meaning that the player is able to use mushrooms and day plants. Windful Lawn Second world, oddly enough it's daytime instead of night. The gimmick being the wind that can weaken plants' projectiles and fasten up zombies. The area making sense in the storyline is about you and Crazy Dave returning after bringing back color to the Sunset Forest, the thing you forgot is to check the weather. Cocoa Jungle Third world, takes place in a jungle during day time. The gimmick being vines that are blocking the way of placing plants on them, they can be thankfully removed. This area taking place in storyline is you failing to protect your lawn and being blown away by the wind to the Cocoa Jungle, which lost color too, and you have 2 points now: to escape from the jungle, and to bring back color to the place. Shining Cave Fourth world, after bringing back color to the jungle, you decided to go back home. But as it turns out you need resources, so you decide to achieve them, but bad news are that the zombies are trying to stop you. The area takes place in a cave, mushrooms are awake, sun isn't dropping. Tiding Ocean Fifth world, which pretty much brings up the difficulty, gimmicks are that the world's levels contain water tiles, and ground tiles, referred as islands, the most annoying part of this world are waves that make plants weaker, to avoid that it's good to use Umbrella Leafs. Starry Night Sixth world, after fleeing from the jungle, you continue your path to defeat Dr. Zomboss, but you later get stopped by zombies, in which results in multiple fights during night time while the world's hazard, stars are dropping, mushrooms are awake, sun isn't dropping. Game Modes Story Mode Basically, Adventure Mode, it has it's own storyline, and the worlds are meant to be played in a order, not like in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, where you can skip worlds and go to later ones, in here, you play worlds in a order , but you can replay older levels, unlike Plants vs. Zombies. Minigames Although not being released yet, it has been confirmed by Electronic Arts '''at their E3 conference. Confirmed minigames being '''Vasebreaker '''and '''I, Zombie. Battle Mode Can be played online, with a second, although you only get points for playing with other players with internet connection, or with a bot. One player takes the zombies side, one takes the plants' side. The goal is simple, win, for plants, you need to destroy all graves, for zombies, you need to get past the plants and achieve your way to the house.' ' Battle points are achieved after winning a game of Battle Mode, you can convert them into coins, gems or even costumes. Stages The stages '''are based out of worlds in the '''Story Mode. Stage selection is simple, if played against a bot you choose the stage, if against a real player, the stage is being voted and later randomly selected. Features and Mechanics Sun Sun '''takes an important role during gameplay, it's used to plant '''plants, as since most of them are only plantable if you have an specific amount of sun. Size of the suns also matter, the tinier '''the sun, the tinier amount of sun you get, the '''bigger the sun, the more sun you get. Coin Coins '''are used to purchase some of the '''items '''in the '''shop, zombies on death, are able to drop them. There are also different types of coins, that reward either less or more. Bronze, is giving you only 10, silver, giving you 50, gold '''giving you 100 and finally, '''platinum '''rewarding you 500. '''Gems Gems '''are just like '''coins but are worth more and are alot more rare to get, they also drop from zombies, but the chance of it happening are low. Seeds Seeds '''take a role in the '''Zen Garden, what you do is just plant them and take care of it until it grows up into a plant, when it's fully grown, you can sell it to Crazy Dave '''for '''coins, gems or other goodies. Seeds, just like gems and coins, drop from zombies. Shovel You unlock the shovel '''throughout the game, it's used to remove plants during a level. '''Boosts Boosts '''are a returning mechanic from '''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, each boosts has it's own special. Costumes Costumes '''are used to dress up plants, they are mostly found in gift boxes, or are bought from the shop. '''Gift Box Gift boxes give you a reward in the form of coins, gems or costumes. They are mostly gotten by completing levels, but in extremely rare situations, they drop from zombies. Battle Points Battle points are achieved after winning a game of Battle Mode, you can convert them into coins, gems or even costumes. Plants See here. Zombies See here. Boosts See here. Category:Games